The Dragon Queen (Gilgamesh X OC)
by Vigilante24
Summary: Fenice, also known as the Dragon Queen; was nothing but a legend, a bed time story for the young. However, she was more than just that and many years after her death; she is summoned as a Rider in the Holy Grail War. With a kind homunculus as her master, a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing as their allies and an ego maniac king as his servant… everything can happen. She will have t
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Fate/Stay Night Story I write so please, bare with me. The storyline takes place, as you see in the first lines, after Shiro's era. There will be different masters but familiar Servants.**

 **Love will certainly not bloom from the first chapter. No, it will take some time for my OC and Gilgamesh to get together or at least... be more... let's say friendly with each other.**

 **Also, I might changed slightly the past of a few characters so I can add my OC in it but don't worry. The changes are barely visible and actually, I think they make all more interesting. Confusing, I know, but you will see in due time.**

 **Last two things,**

 **1) I don't know when I am going to update due to my busy scedule but I will try my best. Also,, don't forget to check my other stories too.**

 **2) I own nothing minus my OCs. All the other characters belong to their prepsective owner(s).**

It has been almost 100 years since Shiro Kotomine destroyed the Holy Grail War and everyone thought that it was gone forever. However, a few months after his death; the grail was revived in England; by who, though, was still a mystery.

Soon, 7 masters were chosen by it and most of them had already summoned or were preparing to summon their servants for the new Grail War.

In the basement of a castle like cottage/house around 2 hours away from London, in the middle of a green valley, preparations had already begun.

The basement was old, made from stone but quite spacious. Torches and candles were on the walls, giving their light to the dark place while bookcases were stuffed with books at almost every side of the stone room.

A wooden desk was in one corner and different papers and old textbooks were on it while the candle that had been lighten up was still burning; it wax staining the old wood,

In the middle of the room, a young woman was kneeling. She had nice tall legs but her form was quite petite, making her stand around 164 cm in height; something unusual for women of that era. She had long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail, pale skin and blood red eyes.

She wore a simple pair of light blue jeans, a plain white shirt and white-red snickers. She was busy painting of what looked like a mystic or summoning circle by using red blood paint.

A few feet behind her, leaning on the stone wall was a muscular, tall man with brown messy hair and brown beard. A not lighten cigar was held between his teeth as his jet black eyes observed the young girl.

He seemed to be in his mid-thirties if not forties and wore black cargo pants and a black shirt. On top of it wore a leather brown coat that made him look twice as muscular and black army boots.

A little bit on his right, stood a young man with golden hair and red slit eyes that seemed to shine under the light of the torches and candles. He wore black pants, a white shirt and a black leather coat accompanied by black shoes.

"All done", the girl exclaimed as she stood up, wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a few steps back. "The summoning circle is complete"

"It was about time", the man said, annoyance hearable in his voice.

"I would have finished earlier if you had helped me, you know" the girl said as she went to one of the bookcases and pulled a book, only to reveal a hidden small room.

She went inside and came out a second later with a wooden box. The door to the room closed automatically as she made her way towards the older man. With curiosity, the two men looked at the box as she opened it.

Inside was a sharp, way bigger than normal fang. It size was almost ¾ of the girls hand in length and even though it was old, it tip still looked like it could puncture bones and stones.

"What is this?", the golden haired man asked as he went to touch it but the girl quickly pulled the box away from him.

"My catalyst… the last ever found Dragon tooth", she replied and caused the young man to scoff.

"Dragons? Seriously?", he asked/stated and looked at the older man, in hope that he would agree with him but he didn't.

"Will it work?", he asked, completely ignoring the blond.

"Of course it will", the girl replied as she turned her body and walked in the middle of the circle. She carefully grabbed the white sharp fang and threw the box to the other side of the room. Then, she placed it at the middle of the circle and took her position out of it.

She grabbed a pocket knife that she had in her jeans pocket and sliced her palm before closing the eyes. The first droplets of blood landed on the circle and she quickly started the enchantment.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let my great Master Einzbern be the ancestor_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!_

The circle had come to life and had started to glow a bright red. Mist and a powerful aura seemed to come from it. The moment the girl finished the enchantment, a powerful blast of energy pushed all 3 of them back and a blind red light blocked their vision.

After a few seconds, the light and the aura disappeared. The trio blinked and waited for their vision to adjust. As it did, they saw a figure standing in the middle of the circle. The circle around her was on fire and her shadow seemed like the shadow of a beast, more specifically of a dragon.

It was a woman, wearing medieval leather brown pants and shirt, accompanied by white fur. She stood all, her muscled arms and stomach visible on her pale skin. Her hair were red like the fire around her and her eyes a beautiful amber that gave the impression that they held a real flame behind them.

Needless to say, the woman was indeed beautiful and from her aura; deadly. After the second of shocked passed by, her eyes adverted to the young blond male, to the older and then to the young albino girl who stood her height; even though she was shorter than the heroic spirit in front of her.

"Are you my master?", she asked, voice full with command that would make any man to kneel in front of her. It was obvious that she was a leader, from the way she stood to the way she spoke; she gave the aura of a true leader.

"Indeed I am", the girl said as she raised her hand and showed the red markings on the back of her palm. "My name is Annasviel Einzbern"

"I am Fenice, Dragon Queen and Queen of England and from now, I will be your servant in this war", she replied as she raised her right hand, made it fist and placed it on top of her heart.

"Now that the whole introduction is over, tell us about your abilities, Dragon Queen", the man said as he took a few steps forward, the deadly yellow eyes of the female not affecting him at all.

"And who you might be to command me to do such a thing?"

"This is Julius, he will be our ally in this war and the man at the wall is his servant, Gilgamesh", the girl said.

"You forgot the title King, you mongrel!", Gilgamesh snapped and took a step forward only for Fenice to do the same; ready to defend her master.

"Gilgamesh that's enough! We are allies and last thing we want is you two to fight", Julius said.

 _'Don't worry, you will in the end but for now behave!_ ', he telepathically continued the sentence and the servant let out a 'Hn' of irritation before folding his hands in front of his chest and lean on the stone wall.

"Tell us now Fenice, what is your class in this war and what is your noble phantasm?"

"I am summoned as Rider in this War and my noble phantasm is what gave me this class. My loyal dragon, Lug"

"And what else can you do?", Julius asked/

"I am a fire mage and also a close and long distant fighter when it comes to weapon. My archery skills is in what I excel but I am able to defend myself when and if it comes to close combat"

"What about your dragon, _queen_?", Gilgamesh was the one to ask next, emphasizing the word queen but the woman decided to overlook that.

"When he is summoned, my power is doubled and our combination is flawless. However, it will demand a lot of chakra to summon and to be sustained in this world. He can take damage as long as you and I provide him with enough mana. If your mana is low, he will disappear", she replied while looking at the young girl.

"Thankfully, we will not have to worry about that", she said and was grateful for the magic circuits that had been forced into her when she was a child.

"However, I want to make one thing clear"

"What is it?"

"I don't kill children and I will not feed on them. Grown up people, men mostly and only if you use a command seal"

"There will be no need for that. I hate the idea myself and I would never force it to you", the girl replied and Fenice gave a ghost smile only to quickly vanish by Gilgamesh's laughter.

"What about him? He knows about me and therefore it is only fair, as allies to know about him"

"Well, if you so want to learn queen, I am Gilgamesh! King of heroes! Archer in this war and my gate of Babylon is my power and what makes me unbeatable!", the blond boasted as he took a few steps forward.

"Nothing is unbeatable. Especially not you", Fenice replied and caused the ego maniac to greet his teeth and death glare at her but the dragon queen didn't even flinch.

"Enough about this!", Julius said, already irritated from their small conflict.

"I agree. It has been a tiring day and the War is about to begin. Julius, now that you have everything you need return to your home and we will discuss about battle strategy the following days. Until then, do your job and gather as much information as you can", Annasviel said in a bossy tone that surprised he female sevant.

"Don't worry. Nothing escapes me and my familiars. You will have your information soon enough", the man said as he started to walk towards the stairs that led to the main part of the house with Gilgamesh close behind him.

They all left the basement behind, the fire on the circle had already died and the candles too. They made their way towards the main door, a big wooden one that fitted with the medieval style of the house.

Anna opened the door and with a nod of her head, she let their allies exit the room and made their way towards a jeep that was parked a few feet in front of the house. The moment they were in the car, she closed the door; leaned on it and left out a sigh.

"Not easy to be the boss huh?", Fenice said as she folded her hands in front of her chest.

"Nope, not at all… I really don't know how you were able to do it"

"Practice", was all the heroic spirit said.

"Come on, let me show you to your room"

"My room? Master, with all the respect I believe it would be better if I stayed at the same room with you"

"Don't worry Fenice, my room is right next to yours and there are enchantments all over the house. If anyone or anything try to enter, you will be the first one to notify me. Plus, I know that you will keep me safe… I trust you", the albino said and caused the servant to stop dead on her tracks.

With wide amber eyes she looked at the young girl. The memory of a blond woman flashed into her mind and the same words echoed into her mind.

"I know that you will keep me safe. I trust you Fenice"

"Fenice?", Anna asked and snapped her fingers in front of the frozen servant's face.

"Forgive me but I spaced out"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", she replied as they climbed the stairs to the second floor and stopped in front of one of the many wooden doors.

"This is going to be your room and mine is right next to it. Fresh clothes are already in the wardrobe and the bathroom is right across from the room. If you need anything, don't be afraid to knock on my door"

"Thank you master… You are very kind", Fenice replied, touched by the girls kindness.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be. I may be your master but you are also my friend", she replied before made her way towards the main floor. "If you need me, I will be at the office"


	2. Chapter 2

Fenice didn't know what to think about her master. She was obviously young and from her actions she seemed innocent but she could still see the pain and hardships in her red eyes. That girl had passed through a lot but she still smiled.

She had to admit that the girl had courage and lots of strength but she was also inexperienced when it came to war; for that she was certain. She had to do her best to help her win and also keep her safe.

She didn't doubt the powers she had as a mage; she still didn't want to risk her. Her kindness reminded her lot of somebody from her past and that made her even more determined to protect her with her life.

She entered the room and closed the door. Her yellow eyes glowed under the pale light of the moon that was coming from the giant window right across from her. Next to the window was a queen's size bed, made from oak wood and had beautiful red covers.

At her left, stuck at the wall was a giant wardrobe, which took the entire wall, for clothes and other personal items. At her right, at the corner, was a big bookcase filled with many books and a little next to it was a smaller wooden door, which Fenice understood that led to her master's room.

She had to admit that the whole medieval style of the castle, reminded her of home… well for a part of her life she lives in a castle and all this seemed way too familiar. A pain in her heart reminded her all that she had lost in what seemed like moments and for a mere second; her amber eyes clouded.

Leaving out a sigh, the dragon queen made her way towards the window and opened it. She was welcomed by the fresh smell of grass and forest that surrounded the whole area while a river could be seen at the distance.

Suddenly, her senses warned her of danger and she quickly took a step back only for something to wrap around her right hand.

 _A golden chain?!,_ she asked/shouted in her mind as it had literally appeared out of nowhere.

She did the first thing that came to her mind and tried to use her free hand to tear it up with her inhuman strength but before her fingers could even touch the chain, another one appeared and wrapped her other hand.

An evil laughter filled the dark room and Fenice quickly found herself with both hands pulled behind. She tried her best to struggle but her actions were in vain. No chain had ever held her back and therefore, it was obvious that they were far from normal.

"Don't waste your power false queen. Those chains are one of my favorite treasures. The more powerful the captive the more strong they are" a familiar voice said as Gilgamesh materialized himself on her windowsill, dressed in full armor.

"You!", Fenice exclaimed, her golden eyes glowing with hatred.

"Yeah it is me… Your king!", the king of Heroes said as he took a few steps forward.

"I have no king!", Fenice replied as she raised her hand and delivered a strong kick at Gilgamesh stomach.

His amour protected him from serious damage but he could still feel pain… and anger. With red slit eyes filled with hatred towards the woman who dared to hit him, he raised his right hand and two more chains appeared.

They quickly wrapped themselves around Fenice's ankles and with a pull, the servant found herself on her knees; completely immobilized.

"You have spirit, I like that to my woman", he said as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Your woman?! Don't make me laugh Gilgamesh", Fenice said through greeted teeth as she showed her sharp fangs to him.

"I wasn't joking", he said, his tone dead serious as he started to walk in circles around her.

"What makes you think then that I will agree? Like I said, I have no king and I will definitely not have a husband", she said back, her anger rising.

Suddenly, Gilgamesh was behind her and pulled her long red hair hard; causing her to arch her head back and glare at him with the tip of her eyes.

"I don't think I asked you pet…Don't worry though, I will tame you like I have done with every other beast that was in my way and then I am going to bed you", he whispered in her ear and caused her to shiver.

He bit on her right ear which caused the female spirit to struggle only for him to bite harder and also pull her hair harder. Deciding that her struggle wouldn't help her, Fenice stopped struggling and a moment later, Gilgamesh released her.

Her head fall forward and she could feel blood coming from her ear. Gilgamesh walked and stood in front of her, his boots a few feet away from her face.

Oh, how she wanted to raise her head and head-butt him, or be free and slash him into millions pieces because, no one had ever violated that way before. No man or woman had ever violated her or even touched her and lived to tell the story.

That was the worst thing you could do to her and Gilgamesh was now on top of her list and she simply couldn't wait for the moment to fight him and show her how a beast really looked like.

"I told you I would tame you and I will continue so until you learn to kneel in front of me every time you see me and then accept me as your husband", he said in his cocky tone.

Fenice raised her head and glared at the king of heroes, who only smirked in return. He grabbed her chin and forced his lips to hers. She tried to fight back but his grip on her was too strong.

A second later, his tongue asked for entrance which she denied. In return, Gilgamesh let out a growl before the chains pull her limps more and cause her immense pain. She obediently parted her lips only to quickly bite down on his tongue the moment it entered her mouth.

Gilgamesh quickly pulled back and Fenice smirked, only to earn a hard slap from him. Her head moved to the side and her cheek aced but she enjoyed it.

"Don't worry pet, the lessons have only just begun", he said, his eyes glowing under the moon light before dematerialized himself along with the chains.

Fenice fall on the ground and quickly turned her hands into fists. The king of heroes had just angered the most dangerous woman in the world and he would continue to do so. However, Fenice wouldn't let him get what he wanted and she would have to wait patiently until the moment she will be ordered to kill him, come.

 _Oh I am going to enjoy this_ , she thought as she wiped her mouth from his blood and saliva before standing up. Her hand went to her ear that had stopped bleeding but was still warm from the 'injury'.

"Whoever messes with fire Gilgamesh, ends up burning himself", she said to no one as she looked at the full moon and made a promise to take him down sooner or later.

* * *

Pain, that was all she could feel. Pain and betrayal broke her heart into tiny pieces that no one wanted. She could feel her organs on fire and a scream of a young girl echoed into the darkness that surrounded her.

She got glimpses of an older woman, with white hair and red eyes along with a brown haired and brown eyed man. However, the image quickly faded away and was replaced by the image of blood.

Blood was everywhere.

She could see it, she could smell it; heck she could even feel it on her hands. Now the screams had been replaced by sobs and her heart aced but before she could do anything…. She woke up.

* * *

The sun had just rose over the green hills of Suffolk and a new Master had just woke up from her deep sleep. She rubbed her red eyes while yawning and stretching. Usually, she didn't have trouble sleeping but her dreams last night were invaded by something she didn't know.

She couldn't exactly remember details but it was associated with fire and war. She left out a sigh and stayed to look at the rock wall for around 5 minutes before deciding to leave her warm and comfy queen sized bed.

She pushed the rose colored sheets off her and her bare feet touched the stone floor beneath her. A small shivered travelled her spine from the sudden change of warm to cold but it quickly passed and the girl made her way towards the bathroom.

She passed her full body mirror on her way and got into a small depression mode the moment she saw that her hair were wilder than a bird's nest and were flying everywhere.

Gosh, she needed a warm bath and lots of brushing.

And so she did, taking her time to wash, brush her hair and her teeth. She wore a simple pare of red jumpers and a white t-shirt before making her way towards the kitchen.

She had to make breakfast for her servant and for herself of course and it was that lazy moments she wished she didn't fired all those maids. However, she couldn't risk everything for just a few days of comfort and therefore, she now had to take care a whole castle on her own.

She stopped in front of the giant double doors that were leading to the kitchen and she smelled the air only for her stomach to start growling and complaining due to its emptiness.

Someone was cooking and from the smell she could tell it was very good.

She carefully opened one of the doors and popped her head in, only to see Fenice cooking. She wore a simple pair of black comfy shorts and a sports bra while her fire red hair were in a high ponytails.

She blinked…. And again…. And again

Shocked how a medieval time servant new how to cook and heck that, how did she know how to use the modern cooking devices.

"You know master, you can take a sit instead of watching me like I am a ghost", Fenice said without turning either her head or her body.

She blinked once again…. And again

Without saying a word, she made her way towards the big dark wooden dinner table and took her place at the head of it. Her eyes went to the lights that were shaped like candles, to the open maroon curtains that didn't block the sun rays from lightening the dark usually room.

Annasviel was like a vampire, preferring very low lighting and almost complete darkness. She found no reason to let the light inside her house. When she was a child things were different for her but now, she didn't feel like it was even worth it.

One of the reasons why she loved England so much; the weather was mostly cloudy and with rains, the sun wasn't that frequent and she would choose a nice rainy day over a sunny hot one.

She was snapped from her thoughts as a plate was put in front of her. The plate had a variety of breakfast foods from sausages and bacon to fired egg, fries and even boiled beans. A glass of fresh orange juice was placed next to her right hand and a fork and a knife at her left.

"Thank you Fenice… but you really didn't have to do it", the young homunculus quickly said and caused the servant to smile.

"Nonsense master... You need to save your strength for the battles to follow and eating healthy is one of the basic rules you must follow", the red head said as she took a seat at her master's right.

"Again thank you Fenice but how did you know how to cook modern meals or use modern machines?", Annasviel asked and caused Fenice to smile at her innocent.

"You should know master that the grail provided us with all the useful information about the era we are summoned so we can adapt in the lifestyle of the people between the battles"

"Right… forgot that", the albino said, whispering the second part before digging to her food with flushed cheeks.

The servant though listened to her and kept her smile as she watched her eating with joy the food she cooked. Her smile suddenly dropped as another memory flashed into her mind and words of a familiar person echoed in her mind.

 _"You have a talent for cooking. I am going to need you cook for me again"_

"Fenice?", Annasviel voice broke her small space out and brought her back to the real world. "Spaced out again?"

"Forgive me master. It's my memories that are triggered"

"It's ok. I can understand. Just hope this will not happen during battles or we both are doomed", the younger one said and chuckled as she finished her food and her juice.

"Don't worry about that master. During battles I am known for my concentration and focus"

"And please call me Annasviel. At least when are the two of us"

"Very well m- Annasviel. I would also like to request to call me Rider in front of others in order to keep my identity a secret from the other servants.

"Of course! And the food was really good. Much better than my own for sure"

"Then allow me to cook from now on master. Have to admit that cooking is a nice way and like is said, I would like to see you healthy", Fenice said with a smile as she stood up and grabbed her plate and empty glass.

"Ok then. I am going to get dressed and we will go to London"


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] – Happy Saturday guys. Hope you are all doing well. Here is a new chapter and hope you like it. Please forgive me for any grammar errors or if I write some things wrong. Being a long time since i last saw the anime and might have forgotten something.**

 **I will try to update whenever I can but with my school program, nothing is certain. I am happy that you guys enjoy the story and I also would like to shout out to my three new commenters: ZenoZen, SerenaCrimsonEternity & Uri(Guest).**

 **ZenoZen: She will have to since they are allies now.**

 **SerenaCrimsonEternity: Glad you find it interesting. Hope you see it like that until the end**

 **Uri(Guest): Don't worry. I will try my best to update as soon as I can and just brace yourself, there are many plot twists coming your way.**

* * *

"London?", Fenice asked as she placed the dishes into the sink.

"Yeah, there is someone I have to see and I also want us to go shopping for you and it will be a great chance to see the city"

"I would love to see the city master but I do not need clothes. As you can see, I can materialize mine", she said and motioned for the sport bra and shorts she wore.

"Ok then. But I would go either way and it will be nice to just go window shopping you know. You might even detect another master", Annasviel replied as she exited the kitchen and headed towards her room.

By the moment Fenice finished washing the dishes and kitchenware she used, Annasviel was dressed in her normal, public attire.

Light blue jeans and a dark maroon jacket with white fur around the hood. Beneath she wore a light pink and white shirt and the whole outfit was complete with a pair of dark maroon converse. Her white hair where half up in a ponytail while the rest fell down her back and stopped a little above her butt.

"You should get dressed too", she said to her servant who nodded before red aura in flames like shape surround her body.

She was now dressed in tight dark blue ripped jeans and a blood red sleeveless crop that stopped above her belly button. A black long coat stopped at knee length and her feet were now covered by black army styled boots. Last thing, her fiery red hair were in a French braid that started at beginning of her head and continued all the way until her waist with a few short strands framing nicely her pale complexions.

Annasviel had to admit that her servant was a hot one and she knew that she would catch the eyes of many men on their trip to London. A part of her was also jealous since she was often found weird or creepy due to her homunculus looks.

"Ok. I am ready", Fenice said and this time she was the one to snap back to the reality her master.

"Let's go then", the white haired woman said as she walked towards the big gate like wooden doors of the castle and a gentle breeze welcomed her. The greengarden that surrounded the castle was filled with white flowers while birds were flying from the few trees that were planted.

She walked the paved path that lead to the iron gates a few feet away were a black motorcycle was parked.

"Annasviel, no offence but I think you are too young to drive", Fenice said as she walked behind her master, her long strides easily covering the distance between them.

"I may not look like it but I am becoming 20 this year but my homunculus looks make me look quite younger", she started and stopped in front of the motorcycle and grabbed one of the two black helmets. "However, I take advantage of it since my opponent underestimate me all the time and drop their guards. To finish it, you are going to drive"

"Me?", the taller woman asked as she was handed the black helmet.

"Yeah, you said that the grail gives you all the information you need. Plus, I think you are going to like it. Now come on", the master said, wore the helmet and motioned for her to climb on the motorcycle.

Fenice wore the helmet and climbed the strange to her vesicle so before having the shorter female to join her by sitting behind her and wrapping her hands around her tanned stomach.

"I don't know the road to London though"

"Just follow the signs and I will help you where you want", she spoke beneath the helmet, her voice altered by it.

"Ok Annasviel", The Dragon Queen said as the engine roared to life and in seconds, she found herself speeding down the small road.

* * *

The whole ride was around 3 hours and Fenice was thankful her master had woken up early enough. The Giant clock of London strike 12 by the time they entered the city.

She was already thrilled and with high adrenaline by the ride, indeed enjoying it but all that quickly passed away as they entered the city. Many tall building, stores high, were occupying almost the whole city while dozens of cars, motorcycles and double decker buses were filling the street.

She was thankful she was summoned into the era of advanced technology where the cars were all electric and didn't pollute the environment and the type of vesicles was made to be quieter.

The pavewalks were also filled with people who were either doing their walk, going to their job or were simple tourist to the Capital City of United Kingdom.

She was not used to so many people or so many vesicles and all that made the whole situation quite asphyxiating for her but kept her calm and followed her master's orders towards the center of the city.

She stopped the motorcycle in front of an old fashioned building where Fenice could sense a lot of mage signatures that made her uneasy. She parked into one of the many special spots and killed the engine

"Don't worry. This is the ClockTower; one of the main bases of Mage Association. I just have to file the successful summoning and give a report", Annasviel said as she took off her helmet and fixed her hair.

"Then I am coming with you", Fenice said as she also took off her helmet and fixed her braid.

"You can't. No servant allowed, that's the rule but don't worry. I will be back very soon", the young woman said as she gave her the helmet and jogged inside the building.

Fenice watched her going before leaving out a sigh and leaned on the motorcycle, her helmet on top of the leather black seat while the other was hanged around her lower arm. Many people passed by and quite a few stared, mostly men who some had the courage to wolf whistle at her.

However, the servant ignored all of them and held her head high and her eyes glues on the entrance of the Watch Tower; similar to a dog who would wait for its owner.

Suddenly, the golden eyes seemed to glow for a second as her senses warned her of a close by danger. On cue, she felt a presence behind her and someone whispering to her still injured ear.

"My, my…. You look even more dashing dressed like that"

By instinct and by recognizing the husky, cocky voice; Fenice turned her body at inhumane speed and brought the helmed with force to strike the person behind her only for a hand to catch the helmet with ease.

"Gilgamesh", she said through greeted teeth as her golden hues connected with blood red ones.

"Hello pet", he said with the same cocky smirk he had the other night. "How is the ear?", he asked and a low growl escaped her lips as her ear burned from the memory of him biting it.

"Better but not thanks to you", she said as her eyes glared with hatred but the king of heroes stayed unfazed but rather mesmerized by the flames that were seemed to dance in them.

"Didn't learn anything from yesterday pet? Is this how you are going to address your king?"

Before Fenice could say a sarcastic comeback or let her fists do the talking for her, two familiar signatures approached them.

"Everything alright Rider?", Annasviel asked as she and Julius walked towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] - New chapter successfully delivered! Took me long enough I know but blame the school, not me.**

 **Once again I apologize if I had written something wrong about the fight as I am not familiar with specific attacks and its been quite some time since I last saw the anime or read the mange.**

 **Also, I don't know any of the characters (too bad), only my OC and I ask for your forgiveness if I wrote one of the servants out of character.**

 **Shout out to the new commenter:** jadasimone16

 **jadasimone16: Thank you for your comment and I will continue a good job, giving it everything I can.**

 **So... first fight in this FSN/FZ book and I want your opinions in the comments. Did you like it? Hate it? Both? Along with what else you might you expect or want to see next. I would love to hear your ideas and make them a reality.**

 **P.S. No more Grammar Mistakes ladies and gentlemen! I downloaded this app, called Grammarly and is a life savior. I recommend it to all those of you who write stories, are at school or use to type a lot on the pc for your work.**

* * *

When Annasviel was exiting the office of the Main Mage, who was responsible for her family for many generations, she would never imagine that she would bump on no one else but her ally.

Julius was also surprised but of course, his stoic face gave away absolutely nothing. He was dressed in the same outfit as the day before since he didn't find the reason to change, but he had forced Gilgamesh to wear something more… modern and had left him outside of the building.

He greeted the shorter woman and both of them made their way towards the exit as their vesicles and their servants were waiting for them.

He wasn't surprised at all to find him invading Rider's personal space and getting on her nerves. They had a talk last night about his behavior and the king of heroes had exclaimed his fascination for the female legendary queen along with his desire to tame and bed her.

He could care less what he wanted to do but for now, he had to hold himself as their alliance was in the middle of his stupid hunt.

At least he was thankful he was listening to him and didn't force him to use any seals from the very first day. He even agreed to ware mortal clothes even though his outfit wasn't exactly the best.

He wore a white shirt and a leather black jacket, accompanied by snake pattern leather pants and black shoes. His blond hair was down on his face instead of the normal spiky style and the only gold about him was his earrings and a few rings he had.

"Everything alright Rider?", Annasviel asked as the two of them approached their servants.

"Everything aright master", Fenice replied not wanting to risk their alliance because of someone's cockiness; even though she didn't trust the male mage.

He will admit he was shocked that she lied to her master but Gilgamesh had said something about her soft side along with her pride. It was obvious that she didn't want to risk the alliance or ask for help to deal with Gilgamesh.

He was simply that lucky.

She pulled the helmet away from his grip and passed it down to the homunculus, her eyes going to the male master and Archer.

"Ok then. We will be going since we have job to do", Julius said as he lightened his cigarette and puffed some smoke.

"And we also have more jobs to do. We will stay in contact and keep an eye on the other masters", Annasviel said and he nodded before started to walk away from them.

Gilgamesh gave Fenice a flirty wink and kept his cocky smirk before following his master, hands in his pockets. He was a little disappointed that his play time was cut short but he knew that he would have plenty of chances to tame the fierce redhead.

The duo spent the rest of the day around London, window shopping, sightseeing and grabbing a bite. It was a nice way for Fenice to relax slightly and see many old castles and historic monuments from the time still preserved and admired by the people.

She would often comment or correct the signs that were summarizing its history along with saying stories and things that happened as she witnessed them herself.

* * *

As the sun was starting to set, the two women decided that it would be better to head back home. While they were passing by a small city, a strange aura caused Fenice to stop the motorcycle at the end of the road.

"A servant is close by and a master", Annasviel said.

"What do we do?"

"Let's go then. We will have to battle sooner or later"

"Understood master", Fenice said as she turned on the engine and entered the city.

It was an old-fashioned city/village with two storehouses made of rock and rock paved paths. Fenice killed the engine a few feet away from a stone square that was in the north suburb of the village.

They took off their helmets and walked towards where they felt the energy was coming from. On their way there, they had agreed to a plan and it was about time to put it into action.

Fenice jumped and landed on a branch of one of the trees with the leaves and the low lightning covering her. She kept her modern outfit for now but her right hand was ready to summon her scythe. Anna walked towards the center of the square where she was feeling the energy coming from, only to stop in front of a peculiar grey crystal. She picked it up and examined it as she felt the strong energy coming from it.

Her circuits came to life and by infusing mana to her legs she managed to jump back as Fenice appeared in front of her with a giant bronze based scythe with a silver blade and blocked an invisible weapon. She had changed back to her normal medieval leather attire which allowed her more easy movement and her red hair were loose and moving with every small movement of her body.

In front of her, stood a woman dressed in a sort of wardress with blond hair tied up in a high bun and beautiful green eyes. Her metal shoes echoed as she changed her footsteps to stabilize her body and add more pressure to her weapon, which Anna presumed was an invisible sword.

"You?", the two women exclaimed as the jumped back only to charge to one another once again.

"What are you doing here?", the blond woman hissed as she brought her sword up for an attack but Fenice blocked it by holding her scythe horizontally.

"I could ask you the same thing", the redhead said as she pushed with force and caused the blond to take a few steps back before their weapon clashed again.

 _Do they know each other?_ Anna wondered as the two women seemed to be a match for each other.

Their attacks fast, faster than Anna has ever seen. Fenice scythe was moving into a silver blur and sparks seemed to come from the invisible sword of the other woman. However, despite their speed, the two women seemed to be in a tie as their attacks were always blocked by each other.

"You know that this will take us nowhere", the blond hissed/whispered as she blocked a side attack.

"I know but it's not like we have a choice", Fenice replied as their weapons clashed once again, sparks flying everywhere as metal came in contact with metal.

Suddenly, small red balls were coming towards them and the two of them used their weapons and pushed each other away. Seconds later, those balls came in contact with the ground and a small explosion took place, which caused the two women to raise their hand and block the debris, dust, and smoke from going into their eyes.

"Saber! So good to see you again", a voice with an accent said as the two women looked at their right, only to see a man dressed in blue tights with a red spear on his right hand. His red eyes glowed under the light and his blue hair was tied into a low ponytail with a few bangs framing his face.

Servant and Master mentally agreed that the man was indeed handsome and deadly based on the aura he was giving away.

"Lancer?", Saber said as she slightly lowered her weapon.

 _So, Saber and Lancer huh?_ Anna thought and was about to ask her servant if she knew him also but decided not to interrupt her from the battle. Instead, she stood her ground, ready to defend herself if needed but she also made sure to stay a good distance away from the trio.

"Nice seeing you again and who is this beautiful redhead?", he asked as his eyes landed on Fenice and smirked.

"Someone. Not. Interested", she replied coldly as she raised her scythe and lowered her knees, ready to fight or flee.

"Battle born huh? I like that", Lancer said as he also got into position with his spear.

Fenice gave a side glance to Saber who also did the same. As the two of them could mentally communicate, they nodded before both of them charged at Lancer.

The spear man's eyes widen as he jumped back a second before the two weapons touch him but this was only the beginning. Saber and Rider charged again, their coordination almost perfect as they started to push Lancer back with their attacks.

"Hey! That's unfair!", the spearman whined as he blocked both of their attacks with his spear held horizontally but he knew he couldn't hold back the pressure from both of them for much longer.

"Life is unfair!", Fenice shouted as she brought her scythe down to swipe his legs while Saber aimed at his chest.

"Hey!", he shouted as he managed to backflip and give himself a good distance between him and the two maidens who had a smalls smirk on their faces.

"Two against one… You know that is not fair Saber, I am surprised you agreed to this"

"He is right. Stay out of this battle", She said to Fenice.

"What? No way Saber. You stay out of this battle. I will handle him"

"We have a past, we have left a battle in the middle of the last two wars. I need to finish it"

"Well, I didn't come all the way here just to see you fighting. I came here to take down a servant and he is on my list"

As the two women argued, Lancer took the chance to attack Saber, only to be surprised when Fenice appeared next to the blond and blocked the attack.

"Stay out of this!", the two women shouted and a mix of air and high heat caused Lancer to fly back but manage to land on his feet.

"You two know each other?", He asked as he leaned on his spear.

"No!", the two women replied after they looked at each other for a second.

"It seems to me that you do. Quite good I would say"

Fenice glared at the spearsman while deciding if she should attack him or not.

 _Enough with his stupidity… Let them fight and kill the master_ , a female voice said inside Lancer's head.

 _You know that I don't attack masters. That is your job,_ the spearman replied back.

 _I don't care about your morals Cu Chullain! You will turn this master into ash, now!_

Suddenly, Lancer was covered in a dark aura and greeted his teeth as he forcefully let his spear dematerialize only to raise his finger and write a rune in the middle of the air.

Fenice raised an eyebrow but the moment he saw to who Lancer was looking to, her eyes widen. Her master was in grave danger.

Lancer finished the rune and a massive fire wave appeared and headed towards the white-haired girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] - Yes, I am back with a new chapter~. Sorry to make you wait that long dearies but I was kept quite busy with tests but also had a minor writer's block. I still do, but slowly it goes away. This means I will not know when I will update next but I hope soon. Since this story is not finished I have also to make my research for the future chapters as well as thinking nice twist plots and ways to keep this book interesting.**

 **This chapter might not have so much action or some might find it boring but like the fillers and flashbacks and narrations in all anime, it is essential. Don't forget to let me know in the comments. Anything u guys want to tell me or correct me or give me ideas or requests.**

 **Shout out to** **SerenaCrimsonEternity for her R &R.**

 **SerenaCrimsonEternity: Like I said above dearie, I will update when I have a chapter ready along with time. Please be patient and all will come.**

 **P.S. I don't own any of the characters minus my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything else seemed to be in slow motion. Fenice looks at saber who without a second thought had folded her metal gauntlets to form a step which she used to eject with force and a little bit help of her wind, Fenice towards her master.

Her scythe had dematerialized as she appeared in front of her master and covered her with her body. The flames strike the two of them and Lancer mentally cursed his master for forcing him to attack a master.

However, his eyes widen as through the flames a figure appeared. Fenice jumped high above the flames, not a small burn mark on her face; unlike her young master who had a few but not serious ones.

 _How is that even possible?! Your fire is supposed to be able to burn everything!_ his master screamed in his mind and caused him to flinch.

 _It does burn everything. She must have a trick on her sleeve,_ he replied back as Fenice landed a few feet away from the fire. She glared at Lancer, golden eyes seemed to glow under the dim light like the eyes of a predator when it follows it's pray.

Lancer had to admit those eyes were mesmerizing and that came from him whose beauty mark was especially enchanted so almost no woman can resist his charms.

 _Lancer retreat now!_ the servant's master ordered through their mental connection and the heroic spirit clicked his tongue as he knew he had to follow her order.

"I would love to see what other tricks you might have but unfortunately that will have to wait until next time we meet at the battlefield", Lancer said and gave a bow before jumping away.

"Hey!", Saber shouted and was ready to chase him when a voice stopped it.

"Let him", a young male voice said and everyone's eyes turned to a young boy with brown hair and bronze-dull gold eyes.

"Master! You shouldn't be out in the open"

 _Master?_ , Fenice wondered as she seized up the boy.

He was no older than 14, his brown hair was messy and he wore a simple pair of grey sweatpants, black trainers and a red jacket that was zipped up.

The Dragon Queen and Anna were surprised to found that one of the masters was such a young child who should have stayed away from this bloodshed and madness that was named Holy Grail War.

But unfortunately, he was and they knew there was nothing they could do.

The boy walked and stood next to saber, his eyes looking at both females with nothing but empathy and sincerity.

 _This boy is too pure for a war like this_ ; Fenice thought and mentally greeted her teeth from anger.

"Master, with all due respect; I told u to stay in the dark. Showing yourself like this is dangerous", Saber said/scolded the young boy as she lowered her sword.

"I know but they are not someone who I should be hiding from. You know her and I can see that you trust her"

Fenice had to give to the boy for his observation skills, even though after this battle; everyone who had seen could guess there was a connection between the two female heroic spirits.

"Still, there could be familiars watching us right now", Fenice said, remembering that their dear "ally" was keeping an eye on almost everything.

"I agree. This was quite the foolish move master"

"Perhaps, but they would end up seeing my face sooner or later. Couldn't hide forever, could I Saber?"

"It would worth to try at least if for once heard my opinion"

The boy smiled, enjoying the scolding but also concern that was coming from his servant.

 _They were right. She is quite overprotective_ , he thought before looking back at our two heroines.

"Well then, after this I believe out battle is postponed, unless you want to continue Saber", Fenice said, fixing her grip on her master.

"No, your master is hurt and I believe it is enough for today. There are plenty of days to come. Unless, of course, you want to continue"

The two women smiled at each other, a sense of de ja vu striking both of them along with memories from the past.

Anna looked at the young master, who also seemed curious about the relationship between the two women but didn't say anything.

"*clears throat* I believe this is where we part ways Saber and her master?", she said after a minute of silence.

"Indeed. Hope we meet again, as allies or opponents", the boy said before walking away.

Saber gave Fenice once last looked before following her master, her metallic shoes echoing as she walked.

Fenice looked at her master before turning her body and walk towards the motorcycle, both servant, and master unaware that a crow was sitting at one of the light poles and had watched the whole battle.

* * *

At an old, castle-like house on the outskirts of London

A specific mage was sitting in his dark office, the only source of light is a few candles. The man's face completely covered by the shadows, his two big hands the only thing visible.

The dark wood desk was completely empty minus a crystal ball in the middle, held by the man's two big hands. The balls showed Fenice and Anna climbing on the motorcycle and driving away.

A deep laughter echoed through the room as the crystal ball stopped showing any images. As the laughter continued, a strong wind came out of nowhere and caused the flames to flickers before finally dying; leaving the room in an internal darkness.

* * *

Back at the castle, Anna was sitting on the couch while her loyal servant was carefully wrapping her burned hand with a set of white bandages. The young homunculus left out a sigh and watched outside, small water droplets were falling from the sky.

"All done", the redhead said as she stood up and put the first aid kit on the wooden and glass coffee table before sitting next to her master.

"Thank you, Fenice… Can I ask u something?"

"Of course master, go ahead", the spirit said as she grabbed the mug with the hot cocoa and took a sip while enjoying the warmth that was coming from it.

"How do you know Saber?"

The question almost caused her to choke on the hot beverage even though at the back of her head, she was expecting it. However, she finally found herself torn by saying the truth to her or not.

She knew, however, that they were at war and sooner or later everyone's identity would be revealed.

"It's a little long story. Let's just say that she and I going way back"

"So you know her true identity", Anna stated which Fenice confirmed with a nod of her head, her eyes focus on the cocoa. "That could work for us but then I guess she knows your identity as well"

"She does"

"*sigh* Ok then, I will contact Julius for a meeting so you can tell us exactly what you know about her", the master said and her servant bit her inner cheek.

She didn't trust the man nor = his servant and she preferred to keep such valuable information from them. However, not only they were allies and that could cause a conflict but both master and servant were powerful enough to assist and maybe even protect her young master.

Then, her mind went to their battle with Lancer and how they knew each other. It was obvious that they had met more than once during the previous grail wars which made her wonder if Gilgamesh may have an idea about Saber and Lancer identity.

"Fenice", Anna's voice snapped the girl back to reality as also two fingers snapped a few times in front of her face. "Good, you are back. You spaced out again"

"Forgive me, Anna, I was in deep thoughts", the dragon queen said as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"It's understandable. Fenice"

"Hmmm?"

"How come you weren't burned by Lancer's flames?"

"I am immune to any fire sorcery and the element of fire in general", she stated simply which actually shocked the young mage but then again….

 _She is the queen of dragons;_ she thought which made more sense.


End file.
